Hypnosis Tablet - Pink Light
is a fanfiction written by GensokyoAngel and and Megy Teckhonia. Premise The story is centered around Seitekina as he finds a mysterious tablet which could make people obey his every command. As he walks around the area, looking for certain people, he bumps into Haru Doi and Senkan Wanibe, who want to use the tablet as well. WIP Plot WIP Fanfiction Seitekina Taiyo, 18 years old male. He didn't have many friends besides Kyoko Toshino, a childhood friend of his, and Haru Doi, his friend who was 3 years younger than Seitekina, but more serious than him. He was walking in the streets of Sakuya City, briefly staring at the chest of a woman who just passed him. He eventually goes to the park, and feels his feet hitting something. "O-ow! What the f-" Seitekina groans in pain, only to be interrupted by something he saw in the floor. "Uhhhhh...What the fuck is this?" He picks it up. It was tablet of some sort with a Heart-shaped button on it. There was a touchscreen that could adjust it. Seitekina, curious, taps the screen, which an option named "Hypnotize" appeared in the screen. Seitekina presses it, and the tablet requested a close target. Seitekina looks around himself, and saw Haruhi Suzumiya He walks closer to Haruhi, aims the tablet towards her and presses the heart button on the tablet. A brief flash occurs and the tablet sends a wave on Haruhi. The highlight of her pupils disappeared, as if Haruhi was feeling down. "M-master...~!" Haruhi says in a slight monotone to Seitekina. "W-wow! This thing can hypnotize people to obey me!" Seitekina is surprised, and has an idea. "What is your command, master...?", Haruhi asked Seitekina. "Follow me." Seitekina says as he walks away, and Haruhi followed him as ordered. He was looking for Sanae Kochiya. He ends up bumping into Senkan and Haru. "Seitekina, what are you doing?", Senkan asked. "He doesn't seem up to something, just holding something strange. The real question is, what the fuck is up with Haruhi?" Haru answers, but ask another question. "I have this tablet thing, and it can hypnotize people into obeying me! I gotta use this on Sanae!" Seitekina says excitedly. "W-what!? Not Sanae!" Senkan panicked as he takes the hypnosis Tablet from Seitekina's hands. "I'm unsure what it does." Haru says. "I'll explain it again, idiot. It hypnotizes people if you press the button while aiming towards the person you want to hypnotize. Won't explain this shit again." Seitekina rudely shouts at Haru. "Okay, sheesh! You don't need to shout!" Haru puts his hands on his head for a moment. "Agreed." Senkan says. "Can you follow me for a moment?" Haru asks. "I gotta try something." He says again. "Sure!" Senkan says. "Whatever." Seitekina crosses his arms. "You too, Haruhi." Seitekina says to Haruhi. "Yes...master..." Haruhi says in a monotone voice. Haru and Co. left the park alongside Seitekina and Haruhi, and went to the direction of the Tamatoi's household. They end up bumping on Ayano Mochizai, who was listening to music. "Hey! What's up?" Ayano Mochizai says. "Great, how about you?" Haru responds. "Same here! Upbeat as usual!" Ayano giggles. Senkan passes the tablet to Seitekina, who aims the Tablet towards Ayano and presses the button. Another flash occurs and some waves are sent towards Ayano. Like Haruhi, the highlights on Ayano's eyes disappeared as if she was mentally broken. "M-master~!" Ayano quickly hugs Seitekina. "Holy shit. Seitekina was right." Haru gasps. "Let's pray he doesn't use it on Sanae." Senkan said as he takes the tablet from Seitekina's hands again. "Besides Tiffany, who we'll use the tablet on?" Haru asks. "How about that shrine maiden that wears a red outfit?" Seitekina suggests. "Reimu Hakurei?" Haru asks. "Yea! Her!" Seitekina responds. "I don't know, man. I don't think it's that easy." Haru sighes. "If you want an easier target, try Momoka Kaniyoshi." Haru suggests as well. Category:Fanfictions